Breaking the Ice
by RandomFan2
Summary: The story starts with Ice Queen has gaining procession of Finn! The boy from her Fan Fiction on Fionna's life, in real life! (Rated M for sexiness, language, and a bit of violence.)
1. Thawing Off

Ice Queen was pacing back and forth beside her bed. The Finn... from her stories... was frozen in ice... in a cage in her living room.

She picked up her penguin that was standing next to her. She said with worry, "Gertrude, what do I do?" The penguin simply squawked in response. She limply fell onto her bed holding the arctic bird tightly in her arms. She often had the company of princes in her lair, but... she just captured them because it felt like what she had to do. She wanted to marry them, and that's... all she really worked out. With this one she felt something different though. She felt light.

With the princes, she would just strong-arm them to do whatever, but she didn't want to for this one. She wanted this one to like her. The penguin gave a muffled sound in her arms. Ice Queen cackled, "that's not how relationships work Gertrude." She sighed, her face now in a pillow, "how do relationships work?" Her mind rushed through ways she could approach the situation. She leaned up and held her penguin tighter then ever, her eyes teared up, "he's going to hate me!" The penguin squeaked in response to being embraced so tightly. The queen rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her dress, "thanks." She put the penguin down on the bed and stood up.

She shyly entered her living room. She looked at Finn, frozen in ice, from across the room. She said to herself, "just got to be chill, I'm the queen of chill." She took a deep frosty breath and walked towards the cage. She clumsily pulled out her keys, and searched through them until she found the right one. She unlocked the cage door, and walked in. She felt her heart beating faster as she turned on her hair dryer and started thawing the block. When all the ice had melted away Finn's wet unconscious body lied on the floor. She turned her head to one of her penguins and said, "I better change him out of this wet clothing, ya know so he doesn't get sick!" The penguin squawked. Ice Queen looked forward sternly, away from the penguin, and said, "what do you think I am, some kind of creep?" She made a chuckle that softly turned into a sigh.

She squinted her eyes, then looked back down at Finn. She kneeled around his legs a pulled his soaked shirt off. The Ice Queen blushed a dark blue when she saw his shirtless body. She coughed, "yes, strictly for health purposes. Not everyone can be creatures of the ice like us Gertrude." She crawled back a little, and took off his shorts. She felt something down in herself. She rubbed her thighs together a little bit. She picked up Finn, and said to her penguin, "well I'm going to dress him in a place where pervs like you can't watch!" She took him through the bedroom, and into her bathroom and locked the door. She lied him out on the floor and nervously took his underwear off. She felt flushed.

* * *

She slipped out of her fancy dress, and threw it in the bathtub. "Opps!" she exclaimed, "how did that happen?" She was wearing a white bra and panties. She felt wet just looking at him. "Well I better like... share my body heat and all that. Wouldn't want him to get frostbite!" She nervously crawled over him, and paused for a moment before lying on him, and slowly grinding herself against him. She let out a whispered moan, and then after regaining her breath, did it again. This time slower. She bit her lip. Finn suddenly breathed in deeply through his nose, and opened his eyes. Ice Queen pushed herself off him, but was still holding herself right over him. Eventually she spoke up, "hey."

Finn was extremely confused... and cold. His face became bright red when he looked up at her scantily clad light blue body hanging over him. He said softly, "...sup." She looked left and right then immediately fell onto him and kissed him passionately. He just lied there as he felt her tongue in his mouth. He quickly became very aroused and joined in. Ice Queen was filled with emotion at his compliancy. Finn embraced her. She emotionally fell to pieces, and embraced him back tighter. Ice Queen quickly unclipped her bra, and slipped off her panties. Finn was overcome with arousal at this strange, sexy blue girl. He forcefully lied her down on the floor. She shyly separated her legs. He crawled onto the Ice Queen. She was extremely wet. She moaned loudly, and gripped his back. Finn felt her breasts, and started pushing himself against her slowly. Ice Queen was breathing heavily, and making quiet sounds of pleasure. She felt amazing.

After a minute Finn climaxed and fell limply against her. She paused for a moment panting then hugged him. Finn really liked this girl. Finn gently broke free of her embrace and crawled down between her legs. He thrust two fingers into her and she shouted. He quickly pushed his hand in and out of her. Ice Queen shuffled her limbs around in pleasure. He pulled out, and she let out a soft breath. He lowered his head, and started licking her fiercely. Ice Queen made yelps that faded quickly into broken breaths until she shivered as her body was racked with bliss.

Finn sat up against her cabinets. Ice Queen was still lying on the floor. They were both sweaty and panting. After a minute Ice Queen quietly said, "hot."

* * *

**NOTE: A new story?! Quite a few people told me they liked the idea I jokingly suggested (Finn x Ice Queen) so I went ahead and made a rough draft. Hope you like it!**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews. Tell me if you want this continued or not.**


	2. Chilled

Ice Queen awkwardly stood up and put her bra, panties, and dress on. Finn looked up at her and asked, "who are you?" Ice Queen scratched her long white hair looking for an answer, "Ice... Queen." Her voice cracked. He look forward, away from her, and said, "sweet." Finn's long blonde hair silhouetted his body. He asked, "got any clothing? It's freezing in here." Ice Queen said, "oh, right!" She darted out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She rummaged through her closet, "all I have is dresses!" She ran into her living room.

A girl was standing in the center of the room wearing a teal blue shirt, dark blue skirt, and knee high socks. She was holding a pink candy hilt, that boasted a thin golden blade. "Fionna!" Ice Queen said loudly. The girl yelled back, "Ice Queen!"

Ice Queen quickly responded, "Fionna, I need your clothing!" Fionna blushed and covered her chest with her arm, "what? No!" Ice Queen continued, "no, I really need your clothes, it's important!" Fionna said, "I have a spare in my pack, but why..." Ice Queen quickly floated over her and grabbed shorts, a shirt, and a pair of boxers out of her pack. "Hey!" Fionna exclaimed. The Ice Queen looked confused, "you wear boxers?" Fionna blushed, "sometimes!" Ice Queen darted back to the bathroom and handed Fionna's clothing to Finn. Finn said, "thanks" and started pulling it on. Ice Queen returned to her living room. Fionna yelled, "what did you do with my clothes?!" Cake stretched into the entrance to the mountain lair panting. "*Heh*... *ha*... sorry I'm late sugar." Ice Queen ignored the presence of the cat and continued, "It's for a friend!" Fionna yelled, "you don't have friends Ice Queen! Prince Gumball totally saw you flying up here with frozen guy! Kidnapping dudes is wrong!" Ice Queen retorted, "he is here consensually!"

"Sure he is." Cake said sarcastically. Finn walked out into her bedroom. He looked down at his shirt, and said, "It's a little big on the chest but other then that it's a perfect fit, where'd you get..." He paused when he saw the three of them. Fionna looked at him in shock. His long blonde hair... his clothes... Fionna squealed, "Oh that's super weird Ice Queen! He's... he's... just like me! The one guy you get to like you is a boy version of me?!" Ice Queen rubbed her neck nervously, and paused. "yeah."

Fionna sighed, and let her head fall into her cupped hands. She looked at Finn, "you sure you don't need rescuing?" Finn said, "na, I'm cool." Ice Queen interrupted, "way cool! On the bathroom floor a minute ago!" She pumped her fist backwards, "oh yeah!" The line didn't even make any sense but Finn blushed anyway. Fionna looked disgusted, "awwh man, don't tell me that!" Cake joined in, "he's so much younger!"

Finn said, "I can get your clothes back to you if you..." Fionna interrupted, "na dude. You keep it." Finn shrugged as the two of them left.

* * *

Ice Queen turned to Finn and nervously asked, "you aren't going to leave?" Finn replied, "na. You seem super cool, and... you know... you're beautiful." Ice Queen raised her long lightning-shaped eyebrows and paused "...wha?" She looked down as her cheeks turned a dark shade of blue, "thanks." Ice Queen nervously stammered, "I think your... super... cool too!" Finn laughed, "thanks."

She floated over to her fridge and searched through it, "you hungry?" Finn replied quickly, "yeah!" She pulled out a packet of thick wheat-flour noodles, "udon?" "that sounds awesome!" Finn replied. She rubbed her chin with her finger and looked at the noodles, "do you know how to make it? Because I have no idea." Finn stared at her blankly. Ice Queen shrugged, "want an apple?" Finn said, "yeah!" She tossed him an apple, and grabbed one for herself. They both started eating.

Ice Queen stopped and shyly moved the apple around in her hands, "you really think I'm beautiful?" Finn nodded, "totally." Ice Queen felt so warm inside. She stared at him blankly before speaking, "you wanna have sex again?" Finn tossed his apple on the floor, "yeah."

Ice Queen embraced him tightly, and kissed him. Finn kissed her back aggressively. Finn took off his shirt, and removed her fancy dress. Finn looked at one of the penguins and said, "hold up. Shouldn't we get away from these penguins?" Ice Queen suggestively said, "I want them to watch..." She cackled and continued, "na, I'm just joking. That would be way creepy!" Ice Queen embraced him, and floated him into the bedroom and shut the door.

She sat down at the edge of the bed. He was standing holding on to her forearms. There was something about her icy cold skin drove him crazy. He kissed her neck lovingly. She let out frosty broken breath, and lied down on the bed. She unclipped her bra. Finn pulled down her panties, kneeled down, and licked her. Her warmth there was such a stark contrast to the rest of her body. Ice Queen moaned loudly, and stretched her arms out on the sheets.

Ice Queen smoothly leaned up, and ran her sharp fingers softly through his long hair. She felt along his back, softly on her descent, and scratching him fiercely as she pulled back. He threw his shoulders slightly in pain, but the arousal sent shivers down his spine. She grinned, and pressed his head against her. She clenched her sharp teeth together, and breathed deeply out of her nose when she climaxed. She then aggressively pulled him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. She leaned her head next to his, and blew a frosty chilling breath in his ear. He felt so cold with her claws holding his arms down. She licked a path from his neck to under his ear. She let her head and body get tangled in his long hair. When she nibbled on his ear he let out a quiet whispered moan.

Finn took off his shirt. Ice Queen grabbed his hips, and pulled his shorts and boxers off. She gently rubbed herself against him. She dug her fingers above his collar bone, and watched as he flinched. She held down his hands and froze them in place. She pressed her hands down on his chest, and moved her body slowly against him. He climaxed inside of her. Ice Queen shook, and leaned a bit off him. She rubbed herself against his thigh, then pushed herself up against him and kissed him on the lips. The blocks of ice around his hands melted away. Finn hands crawled over the girl on top of him, and felt her fold. Ice Queen let her limbs, and chest move around slowly in pleasure on top of him. He entered her with his fingers, and pressed until she let out a loud moan and fell limp.

She rolled off him, and onto the other side of the bed. Finn whispered, "wow." She turned her head to see a penguin, she hadn't noticed it was in the room until just now. She pulled the covers over herself, "perv."

* * *

**NOTE: ****Is this what you wanted you sickos! He is just a boy!**

******Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first one! Lets see where this goes, and if you still like it I may make this a full blown series type thing. Do you gals and guys want that? I don't know.**

**Lol, I actually really like this series much more then I expected to.**

**Oh, I'm always accepting story suggestions if I think they are really good, and I get enough people liking it. I'm a little sick of the typical Marceline, Flame Princess, Bubblegum, Fionna pairings. This site is full of stuff like that.**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews. I can't tell you how much the criticism changes, and the positive stuff pumps me up to write more!**


	3. The Orb

Ice Queen was searching through her cupboards in the bathroom singing quietly in her shrill high voice, "well you done done me and you bet I felt it." She put toothpaste on her brush, and rinsed it it water. "I tried to be cool but you're so hot that I melted." She revealed her sharp teeth, started brushing, mumbling, "I fell right through the cracks... and now I'm trying to get back!" She spit, cleaned off her toothbrush, and was walking back to bathroom door. "Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but Glob's intervention!" She opened the door to reveal Finn wearing Fionna's shorts, and pulling her shirt on. Ice Queen said, "hey."

Finn replied, "hey." Ice Queen walked over to the bed and sat down. She started pulling on her shoes, "I've been meaning to ask you, won't you miss your friends, and leave me to be a sad, broken husk of an Ice Queen?" Finn laughed, "na, Jake and I never really did anything together after he moved in with Rainicorn. Bubblegum has gotten to the point where with all her tech she doesn't really need adventurers any more." After Ice Queen got her shoes on she stood up and said, "huh." Finn continued, "I guess maybe I'd like to see them once in a while. Where are we now?" Ice Queen said, "an 'alternate' dimension." She leaned in and whispered loudly, "we call it AU in the wizard community." Finn replied, "oh." Ice Queen said, "to me your dimension is the one that's 'alternate'."

Ice Queen exclaimed, "see, watch this!" Suddenly a large clear orb filled with purple gas appeared in the room. "This is some serious high level magic by the way" she looked at him boastfully with one eyebrow raised, then continued, "it's basically a window into other dimensions." The smoke in the orb cleared to reveal a scene. There was a shirtless male fire elemental that Ice Queen recognized as Flame Prince, he was laying atop Fionna who was in nothing but a bra and panties. Finn blushed, and asked, "Is that the girl from before?" Ice Queen paused, "yes, and no. It's the Fionna from whatever dimension we are looking at." She paused again, "I think she's be losing weight in this dimension because damn she looks sexy!" Flame Prince kissed a trail from her neck to below her naval. Ice Queen turned her head slightly towards Finn and nudged him on the arm, "right time, right dimension, am I right?" Fionna closed her eyes and moaned. Flame Prince reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Fionna shyly turned her head. Finn interrupted, "this is getting creepy Ice Queen, we should stop watching this." Ice Queen frowned, "just getting to the good part..." She waved her hand and the scene changed. They stared back into the orb.

She waved her hands as the scene changed again, "hey look there's Marshall Lee, good kid. Who's that redhead?" Marshall Lee suddenly was tearing the girl's flesh open, and drinking her blood. Finn yelled, "awwh glob!" The red haired girl whispered, "I'm...I'm dying..." Ice Queen screamed, "what the hell!" She quickly swiped her hand and switched dimensions. An old Bubblegum was lying on bed. Marceline shouted, "y-you can't go! You don't have to!" Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's arm and said, "it's my time." she looked up, "tell me that story about the vampire who loved the princess again." Finn and Ice Queen were sobbing. Ice Queen yelled, "that's not realistic! They love each other! Why doesn't Bubblegum want to live! Does she not love her!" She waved her hand in anger and sadness.

The new dimension was an view of the Candy Kingdom from a hill. Ice Queen sighed, "this is your dimension." Finn asked, "so I could just walk in?" Ice Queen nervously said, "y-yes." Finn paused then hugged her, "I want to stay here." Ice Queen smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

**NOTE: Was I high when I wrote this chapter? I can delete it if you want me to, lol.**

**Paragraph 4 references to the fanfics 'Private Hell' and 'Our Perfect Disease'. The singing at the intro is 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. Paragraph 3 is from my stuff.**

**Thanks all of you for all the kind reviews I've been getting on this one! I hope you all don't hate it now.**

**You know what I find I hate? When fan fics have full line spacing after like every sentence! It's so annoying!**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews.**


	4. Sleep

Fionna was so tired. She yawned and crawled into the mountain lair. She felt like she could faint. Fionna's been up for days doing non-stop quests for The Candy Kingdom. She was just about to get some sleep when Gumball burst into her treehouse talking about princes mysteriously disappearing. "Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted groggily into the darkness. The ice cage in the living room where she usually kept captured princes appeared empty. She stumbled to the bedroom door, "have you been kidnapping again! I thought you had a boyfriend!" She threw the door open. Ice Queen wasn't inside. No one was. Fionna figured she must be out at her boyfriend's house or something. She groaned loudly, "climbed all the way up here for nothing!" She looked at the large fancy bed and fluffy pillows. "Score!" She slipped her shoes off, and crawled under the covers.

Ice Queen came out of the bathroom in nothing but her bra, and panties. She walked over to her side of the bed, and even though it was so dark she managed to make out that long blonde hair, and teal blue shirt. She smirked and whispered, "Finn... you're in my spot." Ice Queen chuckled and cuddled against her. Ice Queen began stroking Fionna's hair, and kissing her neck. Fionna mumbled something in her sleep that Ice Queen interpreted as pleasure. Ice Queen felt herself get a little wet as she moved her thighs against Fionna's. "You're gaining weight baby, got to do some squats..." Ice Queen unclipped her own bra, slipped off her panties. She gave Fionna a soft lick behind her ear. Ice Queen took off Fionna's clothing and sat over her upper thighs. She sensually slid down on top of her before pausing. "What the..." Ice Queen snapped her fingers and light filled the room.

Fionna eyes opened to see Ice Queen's naked body against hers. "What the hell!" Fionna screamed. Fionna was wearing only a bra and panties. Ice Queen jerked her body a bit off her, "oh... Glob... umm..." Fionna stared at her with a flushed horrified face, "are you trying to rape me?!" Ice Queen stammered, "w-wha, no!" Fionna punched Ice Queen hard in the shoulder. Ice Queen yelped, and froze her fists to the top of the bed, holding her legs down with her body. Fionna yelled, "oh glob help!" Ice Queen nervously said, "h-hold up, I'm not..." Fionna interrupted her by spitting on her face. Ice Queen wiped the saliva off her cheek, "I'm not trying to have sex with you! I thought you were Finn!" Fionna still looked shocked and confused, "I have boobs!" Ice Queen rubbed her hair, "it was dark! Why are you in my lair?!" Fionna calming down only a bit said, "I-I was tired, I thought you were kidnapping princes, but you weren't even here, so I just thought I'd take a nap!"

Fionna yelled, "get off me!" Ice Queen stumbled off the bed, and covered her chest. Finn woke up next to Fionna and rubbed his eyes. He turned to see her near naked body, and arms bound above her. His face became bright red, and he quickly turned away. Fionna glanced at him, then back at Ice Queen, and yelled, "he's here?!" She struggled against the ice around her wrist and kicked her legs. "Get me out of this!" The ice around her wrists melted. She darted to her feet, grabbed her clothing, and ran into the living room. She was fully clothed as they watched her leave the lair.

* * *

Fionna eyes opened to see Ice Queen's naked body against hers. "What the...?" Fionna said. Fionna was wearing only a bra and panties. Ice Queen jerked her body a bit off her, "oh... Glob... umm..." Fionna stared at her with a flushed face, "are you trying to rape me?" Ice Queen stammered, "w-wha, no!" Fionna softly bit her lip. She stared a path from Ice Queen's breasts to her face, and whispered, "I think I want you to..."

Ice Queen softly said, "wha..." then she blushed dark blue. Ice Queen nervously lied back down on Fionna and began licking her neck. Fionna moaned. Ice Queen unclipped Fionna's bra, and licked around her hard nipple. Fionna closed her eyes, and slowly moved her bound arms about in pleasure. Ice Queen grabbed through her panties at her rear with her claws. She then proceeded to lower herself to her fold. Ice Queen quickly ripped off her panties. Fionna was chilled by her constant touch, but melted by her arousal. Ice Queen licked around her fold for seconds before actually entering her with her tongue. Fionna yelped and aggressively held the back of Ice Queen's head tightly with her calves. Ice Queen reached her hand over to her own fold, and softly moved one of her sharp fingers against it.

Fionna was so wet, and Ice Queen so aggressive. Fionna had a long broken breath when she climaxed. Ice Queen smirked. She crawled on top of her again. She stared at her panting, sweaty face for a minute before passionately kissing her. Fionna feeling her wrists free of the ice began feeling along the sides of Ice Queen's light blue body. They pressed themselves tightly together. Fionna loved the feeling of Ice Queens breasts against hers. Ice Queen grinded herself fiercely against Fionna. They both made moans, and deep breaths, almost in stereo. Fionna climaxed again, and when she did Ice Queen rolled off of her. Fionna crawled onto the unsuspecting Ice Queen's back and shoved two fingers into her. Ice Queen yelped. Fionna slowly thrust her fingers in and out of her. Ice Queen felt amazing, she mumbled, "c-close." Fionna sped up her pace before Ice Queen shivered, and fell limp.

Finn woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Ice Queen still sleeping next to him and fell back onto the pillow, "hot."

* * *

**NOTE: 1:30 AM and I'm still writing, lol. I'm going to get some sleep. Hope you like it!**

**Lol, this chapter was based on a couple suggestions wanting Fionna x Ice Queen.**

**As far as suggestions for stories go, I won't do any guy x guy stuff. Not because I have anything against gay people, I write lesbian stuff all the time (see above, lol.) It's just I can't really get into the sexy scenes. One guy is pushing it for me in that regard, lol. I also won't write anything demeaning to women (like harems, etc.)**

**Oh, and for the people telling me they're sick of females receiving oral/finger in the sexy scenes, FIND A NEW AUTHOR! lol**

**I'm going to wait for some feedback before I continue. Do you want me to keep writing this one or should I close it up?**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews.**


	5. Who Am I?

Ice Queen was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself in the living room. She was in nothing but what she slept in, a white bra and panties. Finn was asleep in the bedroom.

Every single moment she spent with Finn felt like a defiance to her psyche. She had felt it before but ignored it. Now it suddenly came crushing powerfully over her. Her mind demanding princes was present but quenching. She grabbed her head, and clenched her teeth. She thought of frost as power, but the warmth she felt around Finn seemed so much more desirable. She shook violently, "what gruesome thing made this labyrinth in my mind!? S-Simone Petrikov! Who... is that?! Leave me alone!" Ice Queen let a frosty aura surround her hands, and yelled, "I'll kill you!" She fell hard to her knees, scraping them on the floor. She whispered, "Simone... who... are you?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Brief flashes of memories burst through her head, and cut her like a chilling razor wind. She felt like she was being torn to pieces. A sharp crystal of ice formed in her hands. She furiously stabbed it under her shoulder, and screeched in pain. She panted heavily. Her expression became soft as she watched her deep blue blood drip onto the ice. Her shaking hands tried to grasp the crystal again, but her body clenched in pain, and she quickly jerked her hand away as she did.

She began to softly sing as to quiet the screams in her head, "t-there... is s-so much... b-beauty in t-this land of ice..." She spoke to herself in a quiet, broken, yet somehow strong whisper, "I-I have to wake up." She ripped the crystal out, and cried out in pain. She threw it violently on the floor, "I-I have a prince..." Cool blue blood trailed around her breast, and down her leg. "H-he's.. s-so warm." She pressed her hand hard against the wound, and let out a quiet hiss. She stumbled to her feet, and shambled over to the kitchen. She grabbed a large hand towel, and wrapped it tightly around the wound. She fell against the wall, supporting herself up with her hand. She clenched her claw against it until she bled, and yet continued singing, "the air is c-cold, but my f-feelings f-feel so warm and n-nice." She cried, and fell again onto the floor.

She wiped her tears with her arm, "Ma... M-Marshall... my..." she grabbed her head as it was wracked with pain, "little boy..." She wiped the sweat from her brow, and pushed her hair back with her hand, "who am I?"

She spoke to herself quietly, "I am Simone..." she began to cry more intensely, "but I don't want to be..."

* * *

Ice Queen aggressively wiped the tears from her face, "c-can't I pretend I'm not? I-I can try..." She grabbed the top of her head in defiance to the word she just spoke, this time scratching deep cuts and drawing blood with her claws, "I'm taking back... my mind..." She found an exit... and took it. It felt like a dam broke flooding pain to every inch of her body. She curled up on the floor and shook. A trail of red blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Finn walked into the living room wearing nothing but his shorts. He looked at the dark blue liquid leading to the kitchen. He quickly followed the trail to find a women lying in a pool of it. He kneeled down, and lifted her up to almost a sitting position. Finn asked, "who..." but then he saw it in her eyes, "...I-Ice Queen?" She struggled to nod. Her skin wasn't blue, it was like Finn's only paler. Her sharp features had dulled, her eyebrows were fine, her hair was a light brown. She looked... human. She spoke, "I remember..." Finn shook his head, "remember what?" She smiled, "you."

Finn didn't understand what she meant, he was just ecstatic to hear her speak. He kissed her. The blood from her face rubbed off on him. When he pulled his head back she laughed. She wiped the blood off his face with her thumb. Time seemed reverse for Simone. She felt like she had just experienced her life before the crown, and everything after the day she became the Ice Queen was a distant memory. She said, "call me Simone." Finn thought back to when Marceline told him about when Ice King being Simon Pertrikov. He looked at her, and asked, "so... do you still like me?" Simone grinned sweetly, "Finn, I love you."

A penguin appeared in the room, and squawked. Simone laughed, "Gertrude, we were having a moment..." Simone's voice had lost it's shrillness, and her laugh lost it's cackle. She had become a softer, more gentle person in every sense. Simone stared at the tiara on the floor. It was not removing it that saved her. That had happened several times before, and all that happened was a temporary loss of power. Simone hugged him. She now thought having a relationship with such a young innocent guy was a decision she probably wouldn't have made again, but he was the one who saved her. Simone loved him a lot. What's done was done, and part of her wanted this relationship to last.

Simone stood to her feet, "I'm going to get something on for the day." She walked slowly to her room. Finn watched her, and blushed at seeing her curvy body in motion. Simone giggled, turned her head, and winked at Finn before entering the bedroom. When she came back out she was wearing a tan button-up shirt, a long dark brown skirt, a red belt, and a large pack around her back. She pulled a small object out of her pocket, and held it up to her face. It was a pair of round glasses. She rubbed the lens against her shirt, and placed them on. She spoke quietly, "much better." Finn said, "woah, where'd you get all that stuff?" Simone replied, "After spending a couple days with you I took them up from the 'the past' room. I wasn't sure why, but now I think I know." Finn stood up, "so what are you going to do now?" Simone pushed her hair behind her ears, "I want to visit some old friends."

Simon pulled out a hook, rope, and other climbing equipment from her pack. She threw a set to Finn. She asked, "you coming?" Finn looked at her curiously, "aren't you hurt?" She said reassuringly, "I'll be fine, come on."

* * *

**NOTE: ...yeah.**

**I'm not sure if a bunch of hardcore Ice Queen fans are going to kill me or not, but here's the new chapter.**

**I'm trying to decide if I should continue this story or not...**

**P.S. Now do you see some irony in the name of this story, ehhh, ehhhh!**

**Please, please leave your suggestions, questions, reviews.**


	6. Marshall Lee, The Vampire King

Finn was waiting back in the grassland. She wanted to do this without him. Simone walked up the steps to the small white house in the middle of the cave. She could hear a complex guitar riff playing inside. Simone took a deep breath, and knocked twice on the door. She heard the faint noise of a hand lazily sliding off a fretboard. The amp let off static until it was silenced suddenly. The door swung open. Marshall Lee's eyes were shut in annoyance, and his head lazily hung back. He sighed impatiently, and dismissively uttered, "what do you..." He softly opened his eyes mid-sentence, and lifted his brow as to properly address her, but when he looked at her with his mouth opened slightly, "w-what is this?" Simone almost teared up when she saw him. She nervously stuttered, "h-hey I just wanted to see you." Her fingers pressed against the sides of her head and she looked down, "I know I lost it there for a millennium or so, but I think I might be better now, and..." Marshall Lee recognized her mannerisms and soft voice so well. He stood there stunned. His head quickly fell to his chest, and he crushed a part of the door frame in his claws. Shards of wood scattered around them. She flinched, and slightly turned her head from him.

Marshall shook his head, and clenched his teeth as his eyes watered. He screamed, "that's bullshit! What the hell?! H-How?!" She closed her eyes, and softly whispered, "I don't really know..." Marshall embraced her far too tightly. Tears streamed down his face, "this better not be bullshit..." Simone chuckled. After a minute Marshall loosened his grasp, and let his arms fall to his sides. He let out out a broken sigh, "that's f-fucking..." he rubbed his hair back with his hands, "great." He sat down at the steps. He couldn't manage to shake the tears, no matter how much he tried. She sat next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder. He spoke, still in tears, "sorry... I've become kind of a wreak over a thousand years..." She grinned, "that's ok. I've been kidnapping guys, locking them up in a cage in my living room... and more recently having sex with a teenager..." Marshall smiled. They both sat there for a couple minutes before he said, "I'm just so glad to have you back..."

Marshall looked at her sternly, "you can't that tiara back on, and you have to keep your promise this time." Simone nodded, "I promise." She lovingly shagged up his hair, "anything for my little guy..."

Marshall lied his head on her shoulder. A memory stirred for Simone...

* * *

Simone sat on a rock next to the small camp fire. She was pushing around embers with a twig. She turned her head, and stared intently at the strange boy sitting across from her. The boy was clothed in dark blue overalls, and a orange and white striped shirt. The colors on the clothing looked dull, and fabric worn. It was only hours ago she found the boy in the wreckage downtown. The kid was lightly holding on to the teddy bear she gave him, and staring at the ground. When she first saw the boy Simone wondered why the kid was out there alone, but then the obvious fact hit her that nobody should be out there at all. Everyone was dead. How did he survive the bomb, and what was he in the first place? Not human. His skin was a pale blue, his ears were sharp and long, and he had fangs like a snake!

The boy kept telling her that he was hungry, but no matter how much he ate he wasn't satisfied. The boy dropped his teddy bear on the ground, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. She darted to her feet, ran over, and lifted him onto her shoulder. "D-Don't cry..." she said nervously. She hugged onto him tightly. She had no idea what was wrong with him. The little boy cried against her shoulder, and as he did his fangs accidentally tore through the cloth of her shirt, and pierced her skin.

She froze in pain and shock. She felt her blood being drawn from her body. Marshall's appetite and thirst for it blinded him from the rest of the world, and drove him to continue. His arms were wrapped tightly around her neck and arm. She tried to push him off but couldn't. Her attempts became weaker as time went on. She felt his little hands, now sharp, clawing into her. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes, raised his head off of her, and softly spoke, "Simone?" His body fell limp, and she lifted him with all the strength she had left, and lowered his body to ground. Simone almost fainted from blood loss. She clenched her hand around the bite marks, and whispered, "fuck." Her skin looked paler then ever as she collapsed to the floor.

Simone was breathing slowly. Marshall crawled over to her. He kept repeating that he was sorry, over, and over again. Simone felt dizzy, and her vision was blurred. Marshall was crying when she fell unconscious.

* * *

Simone jokingly said, "I'll only keep my promise if you keep yours." Marshall looked confused at first, but then spoke with a blank face, "I'm not going to drink your blood Simone. That was once... when I was sev-en!" Simone chuckled slowly, "just making sure."

Marshall rested his head on her shoulder, and mumbled, "...I can't watch Cheers..." Simone chucked, "what?" Marshall whispered, his voice muffled against her shirt, "I found every season of that goddamn show in the wreckage of an old rental store... I tried to watch it, but it turns out that theme song makes me cry uncontrollably." Simone laughed, "awwh man... you're missing out... that show is a classic." She started humming the first few notes. Marshall groaned.

* * *

**NOTE: Awwh!**

**So I'm going to get around to a lot of stuff, but right now do you want to see more young Marshall stuff, different Simone meetings, Finn x Simone stuff, more modern Marshall and Simone stuff, or what? Tell me what you wanna see.**

**I'm going to start making chapters longer, partially because I was asked. Plus, I've been wanting to increase the chapter length of this series for a while now. I made the chapters short when I thought this was going to be just a side thing.**

**I combined old chapters for ease of read, and actually went and rewrote 'Who Am I?' and as you can see I rewrote, and extended this chapter.**


	7. Simone & Marshall

Marshall looked up at cave ceiling, and asked, "so, why do you smell so strongly of blood? Didn't want to mention it before, but it's kind of intoxicating for me." Simone looked down at her shoulder. The wound was wrapped in a hand towel, which was covered by her shirt. "Right, I... umm... stabbed myself." Marshall shook her arm off him, and looked over at her with confusion and worry, "what?!" Simone spoke again, "well... I-I was crazy as the Ice Queen, but during the transition... I lost it. I wanted to stay being the Ice Queen so badly, but my memory wouldn't really let me. I didn't know why, but I started to remember things. I remembered you. It was such a painful struggle. I'm not quite sure if it was the very crown itself, or me that fought the change, but I suppose it doesn't really matter." She paused.

"Every new piece of my past locking into place was pain for me. I wanted to silence those aches in my head. Somehow quiet the voices..." Marshall looked at her, and asked, "whose voices?" Simone paused, "your voice... my parents' voices... I wanted them all to stop. I sought protection in directing my mind towards the guy I was with, Finn is his name. Something I thought was connected to strictly the Ice Queen, but the more I thought of him, the more I realized I had finally quenched the desires of the madness, and showed disinterest in it's potential. It was no doubt him that triggered the memories from the start. In desperate attempts to flee that which was overcoming me. I ended up stabbing myself, clawing through my skin, and... singing. After a while I discovered a part of me that actually wanted to be free. I reached for the tiara, but the heavy pull of the Ice Queen brought my claws down, gashing through my head on their way." She parted her hair, and showed him the scars.

"Eventually I saw the labyrinth I had been trapped in for so long, now unclouded. I saw freedom, and stretching the limits of my willpower I escaped..." They just sat there for a minute before Marshall spoke, "heavy stuff."

* * *

A young Marshall was walking down the ruins of an empty street holding on to his "mother's" hand, and the teddy bear she gave him. She looked at Marshall. Simone understood at the most basic level what he was, what needed to survive. Part of her wanted to flee from the child, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to. She really cared for him, even after he almost killed her! Marshal broke the silence with a whisper, "my feet are tired." Simone happily pulled the kid over her shoulders, and they both giggled. As ridiculous as it seemed Simone's plan was set. She would stay with this kid until he got hungry again, and probably die when he attacked her. The thought of it frightened her, but the thought of Marshall being along frightened her more.

Marshall shivered, and lied his head on his hers, "I'm scared" he plainly. The boy started to tear up. She lifted him off her shoulders, and set him gently on the road. She kneeled on the ground so she could look at him face to face. She said lovingly, "It's going to be ok! I'm feeling great!" It didn't seem to calm him down. He placed his hand over his stomach. She sighed. Simone glanced over at the building across the street. She hadn't noticed it until now, but the sign leading to the parking lot mentioned that it was a hospital. Simone spoke to herself, "hospitals have blood right?" She turned to Marshall and said in a silly voice, "how would you like some blood?" Marshall giggled.

They walked inside the building. The lights on the ceiling of the reception room were flickering, and most of the furniture was flipped over. Simone whispered, "must have been one crazy party." They both laughed, but were interrupted by him clenching his stomach in pain. When he opened his mouth his fangs seemed bigger than ever, he softly mumbled, "oww..." She clenched her teeth as she watched him. She quietly spoke, "umm... I want you to stay right here, and wait for me ok?" He groaned, "o-ok." She walked slowly out of the room, but as soon as she left his sight she started running. She came across a sign that said, "blood bank" and sighed in relief. A loud screech came from the halls behind her.

She darted up to the door and fumbled with the handle until it opened. Which was surprising because she had expected it to be locked. She ran through the room, and found exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed a clear bag off the the floor when Marshall wandered in the room. He had a blank expression on his face. He opened his mouth to reveal strings of saliva filling his mouth. Before she could react he walked up to her, grabbed her leg, and pulled her to the ground. He leaned over her, and was about to bite her neck when she punched him hard in the face. He hissed in pain, and took a couple steps back. She shook her fist, and whispered, "damn." She quickly shoved the container above his jaw. He immediately woke up from the trance, and looked at her. She said quietly, "sorry I pushed you." He sat down, and looked down at floor sadly. Simone sat next to him and put her arm around his back, "hey, we found this place. I think we're going to be alright for a while."

* * *

Marshall asked, "...so what do you plan to do now... with your, like... life?" She paused, then replied, "well I want to visit a couple more old friends..." Marshall looked confused, "old friends? Simone, there is no one left from back then." Simone sighed, but her confident expression hadn't changed, "perhaps you're right." Marshall just let it go, but he still had more questions.

"So who is this Finn guy?" Simone's head fell into her cupped hands, and she groaned, "he's just a teenager... I basically kidnapped him... He liked me, and Ice Queen really liked him." Marshall chuckled, "Simone... you were Ice Queen." She groaned, "that's what worries me..." She was silent for a moment then said quietly, "I even slept with him a couple times..." Marshall laughed, "a-awwh, that's so wrong!"

Marshall's eyes focused on the floor, he rubbed his hand behind his neck, "I can't say I'm not guilty of something similar. I've been sleeping with Fionna..." Simone laughed, "what? That's weird..." Marshall's mouth dropped a little, "you just said..." Simone interrupted, "no, it's not the age thing. It's just... Finn is from an alternate gender-swapped universe. He is basically a male version of Fionna." They both stared blanking forward for a minute before Simone spoke quietly, "pretty awesome in bed right? The whole cute, innocent, but mega-sexy thing. Kinda c-razy." Marshall blushed. He squinted his eyes, clenched his teeth, and breathed as if to speak, but then just sighed.

She placed her arm back around his shoulder, and said, "well I want to spend more time with my little guy in the future... but I best be off." She pushed herself to her feet. Marshall stood up, and hugged her, "I'll come visit more." Simone smiled, and started walking away, "sounds great!" Marshall asked, "where are you headed?" Simone replied as she walked out of sight, "The Candy Kingdom."

* * *

**NOTE: UnknownVanguard mentioned how in the actual show Marceline wasn't a vampire at that age. (She doesn't have bite marks, etc.) I'm actually aware of that and going all AU. The series broke the actual continuity from the start... Natasha Allegri confirmed that the Ice Queen has a completely different origin than the Ice King... which I'm ignoring. So... yeah.**

**Thanks for all the suggestions.**

**(P.S. Before you ask I do not think I see a Marshall, Fionna, Finn, Simone foursome in the near future, lol.)**

**Please leave your suggestions, reviews, and questions.**


	8. Oh Fionna

When Simone was out of sight Marshall opened the door to his house, walked in, and shut it softly behind him. He was surprised it even shut after the damage he did to the frame. He turned around to face Fionna who was lying down across the couch with her elbows against the arm rests, her hands supporting her head. She made a little smile, and stared at him with her big blue eyes. Marshall sighed and blushed. She threw a pillow at him, which he let hit him. She exclaimed, "I've never heard you cry before!" Marshall hung his head in embarrassment, Fionna continued, "you got your mom back!" He walked over to the couch, and as he did Fionna sat up, giving him space to sit. He fell onto a cushion, and looked down at his feet, "yeah... it's pretty great." She gave him a soft punch in the arm, "you didn't have to mention me though..."

There was a long pause before Fionna grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face her, and lightly kissed him. She pulled her head back, and said, "I thought that was pretty sweet." She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled, "even the part you freaked out on the door." He smirked, picked her up, and held her in his arms. She exclaimed, "wo-ah!" He looked into her eyes. She quietly started to speak, "I think..." He smiled, "you think to much." He kissed her passionately in his arms. Suddenly he tore her shirt in half down the neck. She blushed, and yelled, "hey!" He rolled his head back, and laughed, "I'll buy you a new one." He pulled her skirt, and panties down revealing part of the shaven area above her fold. He let his long snake tongue lick from there to below her chest. She shivered in pleasure.

He pulled his head back, and sniffed deeply. He chuckled, "someone's been adventuring dangerously..." He pulled her skirt, and panties off to reveal a thin cut on her leg. "So much blood today it's going to drive me insane." She clenched her teeth, and squinted her eyes. He looked at her silly face, and laughed, "I'm not going to attack you Fionna... I prefer my girlfriends alive..." She giggled, "yeah, I guess I can see that." Marshall continued, "Plus there is a couple things in front of me that seem a far more desirable then blood." Her face reddened. He kissed her again. She let his long snake tongue caress hers. His hand crawled down her body until he thrust his finger into her wet fold. She moaned loudly, not breaking contact with his mouth.

He slowly moved his finger in and out of her. She moved her waist around with pleasure. Marshall held Fionna tighter in his arms. Fionna was going crazy with arousal. She moved her arms and tore his plaid shirt off his body. She moved her head back holding on to his forked tongue for as long as possible before whispering, "I'll buy you a new one." He began using two fingers, and quickening the pace. She panted loudly, before yelping on climax.

She broke free of his grasp, and lied against the other side of the couch. He chuckled, "you're not done?" She spoke through her panting, "not even close." He crawled on her and started licking her neck. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants. She raised her legs, and pushed them off of him with her feet. He laughed. She grinned, and pressed herself up against him. He pulled his underwear off, and held her arms down. She turned her head, and bit her lip when he entered her. After a minute he released her arms, and started feeling her breasts. She mumbled, "that's hot." He smiled. Marshall raised one of her legs over his shoulder. She moaned loudly until she climaxed again. Marshall followed shortly after.

She lied back on the couch. Marshall picked up her and flew her to the bedroom. They both lied under the covers. Fionna hugged Marshall as she drifted off.

* * *

**NOTE: This is a pretty short chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**I'm actually not so great at writing tougher guys like Marshall in a sexy situation... So tell me how I did.**

**I'm not very good at story arc transitions am I? lol**

**Please leave your questions, suggestions, reviews.**


	9. Gumball, The Prince

Prince Gumball got his oven mitts on, grabbed the oven door's handle, and pulled out a tray of steaming muffins. He had a wide smile on his face. He spoke, each successive word gaining in vehemence, "they... are... prefect!" He set the tray on the counter when a knock sounded at the kitchen door. He took off his mitts, and placed them carefully next to the stove. He walked over to the door, and opened it. Simone was standing there smiling, and waving her hand. Prince Gumball grinned half-heartedly, "hi?" He scanned her skin and body strangely, he said bluntly, "what are you?" He would've called for the guards, as anyone this far into the castle should've been escorted, but his scientific curiosity kept him from doing so. She sat herself down on a chair around a small table. She faced herself towards him, "that's not near as interesting of a question as what are you Prince Gumball?"

Gumball looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "I don't quite..." She interrupted him, lifting her legs onto the table, and crossing them, "I think you truly don't..." Simone pushed her glasses up to her eyes, and decided to change the subject of the conversation, "you have a scientific mind Gumball, wise beyond your years... How old are you?" Gumball's face showed his confusion, "I don't... have I seen your face before?" Simone raised her eyebrows, grinned, turned her head slightly, and quickly asked, "have you?" Gumball paused, "umm... you're skin... your shape... I must insist you answer my question, what are you?" She sighed, "well, I'm certainly not human... at least not entirely... not anymore..."

After a pause she continued, "those recent 'zombie' invasions you dealt with... your serum wasn't complete... It brought those candy people back to 'life', but not as candy people, as monsters." Gumball spoke, "y-yes... what are you getting at?" Simone continued, "that is their natural state... mindless monsters... you made them the way they are now didn't you? Just as you're 'natural' state isn't this prince is it? Something happened the day the bomb went off... you were created... but you weren't a mindless killing machine, in fact you helped me save Marshall..." Gumball sat himself across from her, "I don't believe, let alone understand a word you're saying. What does Marshall Lee have to do with this?" Simone whispered too quietly for him to hear, "perhaps you... really liked me... or Marshall..."

Simone shrugged, and seemed to completely drop the subject, "I am the Ice Queen, or at least I was..." Gumball exclaimed, "w-what?" Simone said, "calm down, I'm sane now. I don't do the capture prince thing anymore. My memories as Ice Queen are actually pretty foggy, but when I was the Ice Queen I believe I had a particular obsession with you Gumball..." She laughed, "You must forgive me, but I have taken an interest in studying the Ice Queen's madness, and the more I do the more I realize everything I did as her I did for a reason. No matter how illogical. I figure I kidnapped princes because my silly little pet name for my fiancé was 'my prince.' Little things like that, you know? I wondered for the longest of time why I was so obsessed with specifically you... I think I know now..." Simone chuckled, "I suppose that's not important though, is it?" Gumball stared at her introspectively, "I suppose it's not..."

Gumball said, "well... it's good to see you're doing better." Simone smiled, "yes." She stood up, walked towards the door, opened it, and stopped, "before I go..." She pulled a rectangular box out of her pack, and tossed it on the table, "I borrowed this from Marshall... I'm sure he won't mind... Watch it, I have a feeling you'll find it... educational."

She walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. He looked at the box, written across the face of it in bold letters read; "Cheers: Season 1".

* * *

**NOTE: Yeah...**

**Please leave your suggestions, reviews, and questions.**


	10. Simone & Fionna

Fionna sat up, and glanced over to the spot where Marshall was sleeping. He wasn't there. She yawed, and tiredly crawled out of bed. She strapped on her bra from last night. She lifted up her old panties, and examined them. They were pretty stained from yesterday's fun, so she just sighed, and dropped them back on the floor. Fionna opened up Marshall's closet, and looked into the top drawer. She grabbed a pair of his boxers, and pulled them on herself. She took one of his plaid over-shirts off a hanger, and shimmed into it. It was pretty big on her, but she looked at herself in the mirror, and thought she looked pretty cute.

Fionna was pulling her skirt on when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over the window to see Simone was waiting at the doorway below. She climbed down the ladder to the main floor. As she opened the door, she slightly smiled with one side of her mouth, and quietly mumbled, "hey... Simone." Simone smiled shyly, and scratched the back of her head, "hey..." Fionna spoke up, "Marshall isn't here right now..." Simone nodded, "...yeah... that's probably for the best. I wanted to talk to... y-you." Fionna blushed, "...you don't... have to... do this..." Simone sighed, "It... doesn't have to be about... that... I just feel like we should talk." Fionna walked over, slouched down at the couch. She was sitting on her long hair. Simone sat across the couch, awkwardly as far away from her as possible. They both just looked at the ground for the longest time, before Fionna spoke up, "thanks for being there... for Marshall..." Simone nodded, and stared back at the floor for a minute, her face reddened. She spoke in a broken whisper, "s-sorry..." Fionna looked flushed, "n-no... that's ok... it's fine, really. It was a long time ago... you're not even really the same person."

Simone relaxed a little, "I guess..." Fionna attempted to change to conversation to a lighter subject, "Marshall... is a really... cool dude." Simone let herself chuckle, "yeah." Fionna smiled. Simone said, "don't let his whole tough mean guy act get to you, he's actually really sweet." Fionna readjusted the pillow behind her back, "yeah, we sort of sang a song about that." Simone laughed, "oh." There was another moment of silence before she continued, "so how long have you two... been together?" Fionna replied shyly, "this a pretty recent thing... like a month?" Simone nodded, "well I'm happy for both of you." Fionna crawled up onto the couch, and sat comfortably against the arm rest, holding her legs with her with her arms. She asked, "so... how much control did you have... as the Ice Queen?" Simone mumbled, "wha..." she glanced aside at the floor, "umm, it's kind of hard to explain, ya know?" Fionna looked down at her feet, "yeah."

* * *

Fionna asked, "well... after you do this whole meeting the neighbors thing, what are you... going to do?" Simone responded tiredly, "well seeing you makes me want to just say 'sorry' a bunch." Fionna sighed, "listen, you're a totally cool chick. You can't let things like that get to you." Fionna smirked, leaned over, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Simone blushed. Fionna whispered into her ear, "plus... I still think you're way pretty."

Fionna giggled, crawled off the couch, and started walking towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything." Simone seemed a bit dazed, "a cold shower." Fionna laughed from the kitchen, "gross." Simone heard a fridge door slam, and her footsteps against the tiled floor. Fionna entered the room, with a little plastic box filled with strawberries. Fionna popped one into her mouth, and said while chewing, "I'm not a huge fan of strawberries, but he's only got red things in there. My options are limited." Fionna sat down next to her, offered her one, but Simone turned it down.

Fionna asked, "so how long did you take care of Marshall?" Simone replied, "not long. You've probably really known him longer." Fionna said, "well, he cares about you like you were his actual mother." Simone nodded, "yeah, I mean... a lot happened in the short time we had. He was actually 'created' before the bomb... He had to survive off of killing the innocent... He slaughtered men, women, and children alike... Sure, it was only after he was almost bloodless, but it's not like he couldn't remember anything after he blacked out, he remembered everything. That really messed him up quite a bit. That little seven year old was just filled with guilt and pain." Fionna quietly said, "wow." Simone continued, "he was so unstable for so many reasons, but I really just wanted to help him. After a couple months he really seemed to be getting better... but when I began losing it from the crown... I saw that in him again... I wanted to be there for him... but I couldn't let him die."

Fionna paused, and looked at the strawberry in her hands, "how did he learn do drink the color red?" Simone shrugged, "he must of learned that after I was gone." Fionna exhaled deeply. Simone said, "well, I think I'm going to hit the road." Fionna asked, "really? You could stay, and crash on the couch for the night." Simone paused, "yeah... actually, I would like that." Fionna sat up, "yeah, Marshall would love it."

* * *

**NOTE: ...**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews.**


	11. Praise the Dark Matter

Simone shyly pushed her hair back with one hand. Fionna made a smile that quickly faded. Fionna looked down at the floor revealing weariness in her eyes. Simone glanced at her, and felt some guilty for some reason, "...listen." Fionna interrupted, "no, you listen." Fionna turned, and grabbed Simone in her arms and kissed her softly. Simone blushed, and felt her insides melt. Fionna pulled her head gently back and quietly said, "I still like you, I really like you." Simone muttered, "wha..." Fionna was flushed, "do you still like me?" There was a pause, Simone whispered, "yeah."

Fionna embraced her tightly, and kissed her passionately. Simone fell weak and limp. They both kneeled down on the couch and started removing their clothing. Simone quietly uttered, "but Marshall..." Fionna yelled quickly, "I don't care!" Simone couldn't even think when she felt Fionna's naked body touch hers. Fionna took a deep breath as she let her arms move down her back. Simone leaned back, as Fionna got down to her inner thighs, and began licking her. Simone shivered, and let out a volley of broken breaths. Fionna passionately increased her tempo at each coming second. Simone let her arms lie off behind her. With another flick of her tongue, Simone exhaled deeply and she climaxed. Fionna crawled onto her, and kissed her aggressively. Simone held onto Fionna's hair, and caressed her tongue.

Fionna reached down, and rubbed a finger against her fold. Simone inserted her calves against Fionna's, one leg in between her legs, and the other rubbing the side of her right leg. Simone reached down to her thighs, and laid out her hands. She softly pulled them up, around her fold, near where Fionna was aggressively feeling her. Simone reached around Fionna's waist, and pulled her closer. When Fionna pulled her fingers out of her, Simone grinded up against her. Fionna moaned loudly. Simone shimmied out from under her, and crawled onto her legs, starting licking slowly around it. She entered her slowly. Fionna let out high pitched yelps, until she finally climaxed. Simone loved the taste.

* * *

They both sat up sweaty and panting on the couch. Simone's head fell roughly onto Fionna's shoulder. Fionna wiped the sweat from her brow, and they both started pulling their clothing back on. Simone looked distressed, "awwh man, this is so weird." Fionna tried to give a comforting "whatever" face, but it had little effect. After Simone pulled up her skirt, button up her shirt, and strapped her belt on, she fell back onto the couch, and sighed. Fionna softly sat down next to her, "s-sorry."

Simone mumbled, "n-no, that's ok... I really do like you..." Fionna smirked, then sighed, "what happens now?" Simone's head hung against her chest, "I don't know..."

* * *

** NOTE: *Hides behind a couch* "Don't hurt me!"**

**Please leave you're suggestions, reviews, and questions.**


	12. Suffice the Dark Energy

Fionna climbed up the ladder, and crawled up into the bedroom. When she picked herself up to her feet she saw Marshall lying on the bed whistling softly to himself. Fionna just stood there a couple seconds in shock before stuttering, "h-hey." Marshall glanced over at her, and said, "oh, hey there." Fionna winced. Marshall laughed, "Fionna, it's cool. I'm not exactly the monogamy type guy. I don't care who you have sex with." Fionna's mouth opened slightly, "w-what? I do though!" Marshall dusted off his pants, "not going to lie, I thought it was pretty hot." Fionna's face grew bright red, "you watched?! S-she raised you, that's gross!" Marshall shrugged. Fionna's head dropped, and she covered her face with her hands, "uhg... I'm not going to sleep with you AND Simone. T-that's... weird." Marshall replied, "then leave me... I don't... really care... Fionna... you're cute... but even though I might treat you a little special, you're not." Fionna sighed, half relief, half pain. Marshall chuckled, "plus, considering what I just saw, you are way more into chicks than you lead me to believe." Fionna blushed, and glanced aside to floor.

Marshall spoke in again, "I believe you were assaulting Simone, trying oh so desperately to get in her panties when..." Fionna yelled, "Marshall!" Marshall grinned, "when... you said 'I still like you...' Still?" Fionna sat down at the side of the bed and sighed, "yeah..." Marshall smiled, "what?" Fionna said, "it was like five years ago..." Marshall's jaw dropped, "what!? Fi-ve years! Simone is such a pedophile!" Fionna blushed, "we never did much, but... we did do some..." Marshall rubbed his eyes, "that burns my mind!" Fionna punched him in the arm, "I was smart! I knew what I was doing!" Marshall continued unphased, "that is so wrong Fionna... so wrong..." Fionna, still blushing brightly, exclaimed, "can we just drop it!" Marshall mumbled, "how long did it last?" Fionna quietly answered, "like... two separate occasions, that's it." Marshall groaned, and jokingly said, "I'm going to go pour bleach in my eyes." He stood up, and walked into the bathroom. Fionna sighed.

When he came out he wiped his wet soapy hands on his jeans, and sat back down on the bed. Fionna was still sitting there, "sure, it wasn't the best decision I ever made, but I was curious for some sexual interaction. Ice Queen's creepiness was part of it, but Simone's sweetness was there too." Marshall covered his ears, "no, I refuse to listen to anymore about how you were taken advantage of as a child." Fionna looked down. Marshall asked, "so are you going to stay with her?" Fionna sighed, "I hope so..." Fionna sat up, walked over to the ladder, and began to climb down. Marshall picked up his guitar, and started plucking a simple tune.

* * *

Fionna approached the sitting Simone. Fionna had her hand nervously behind her neck. Simone gasped at the riff coming from upstairs, "he's here!?" Fionna shyly replied, "y-yeah. Turns out he's kind of ok with it... he sort of watched us." Simone mumbled, "perv." Fionna sat down next to her, "so... do you want to be with me?" Simone nodded, then sighed, "Finn's really nice, and sweet, but... I like you..." Fionna sweetly smiled. Then she shook it off, and continued, "well... what are you going to tell Finn?" Simone sighed, "I'm going to tell him that I... can't... be with him anymore."

Fionna sighed, "where am I going to sleep tonight?" Simone glanced up at her, "huh?" Fionna looked at her, "well I can't sleep in Marshall's bed. That would be major weird..." Simone quickly replied, "you can have the couch. I've got a sleeping bag, I'm used to sleeping on the ground anyway, so it's cool." Fionna paused, "you sure? I could just take the sleeping bag and..." Simone groaned, and got off the couch, "ugg, don't make this difficult. You get the couch." Marshall floated down into the room with his guitar, "hey ladies." Simone and Fionna grunted in monotonous agitated stereo, "hey." As he floated to the floor he grinned and shrugged. He walked over into the kitchen. "What happened to my strawberries?" Fionna grabbed the container, and started shoving strawberries into her mouth. She mumbled with her mouth full, "yo cawnt hab dem, I awedy atten dem!" Marshall walked back into the room, "what? You ass! You could've let me drink the color, then eaten them!" Fionna giggled, "oh yeah." Marshall walked back into the kitchen, and returned with an apple.

Marshall floated in a sitting position across from the couch, and quickly sucked the red out of the apple. He tossed it aside. Reached back for the guitar which was hanging from it's strap. He started casually playing. Simone turned from Fionna to Marshall and back, "so this is all cool now?" Marshall nodded not ceasing to play, "totally... if she left me for another guy, I might be a little hurt... but lesbians... way hot." Fionna looked at him with a disgusted face, Simone sighed, "just ignore him." Simone gave Fionna a peck. Fionna blushed. Marshall spoke up, "see? We all felt something just then... that's called togetherness." Simone acquired a blank expression with a hint of disapproval, and spoke to Fionna, "remind me not to hang out here with you."

* * *

**NOTE: ...Yes... I did just write all that into the story... Got a problem with that you damn motherfucking bitches!? I'll cap your ass with a fucking 9mm! (I talk like someone from Pulp Fiction when I get scared of fans.)**

**The Marshall from this story is making a visit in Peebles n' Marcy, you don't have to read the whole story, but you might want to read chapter 14 to learn a little more about him as a character. (spoiler: he's bisexual.)**

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions.**


End file.
